one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryu Hayabusa vs. Joe Musashi
Ryu Hayabusa vs. Joe Musashi is Season 2 Episode 1 of DraconianA's One Minute Melees. Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!! In the debut of the second season, two of gaming's most iconic ninjas go blade to blade as Ninja Gaiden's Ryu Hayabusa goes against Shinobi's Joe Musashi! Intro One Minute Melee! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!! Go! (Cue Character Select Remix; 0:00-0:10) Player 1 picks Ryu Hayabusa. Player 2 immediately afterwards picks Joe Musashi. Ready? Yes (Character Select Remix fades out) Fight Pitter-patter-pitter-patter. Those are the sounds made as two pairs of quickly sneaking feet run across the roof and floor of a temple, one that has miraculously survived from Futel Japan to today. On the roof is a black-cloaked ninja, Ryu Hayabusa. He stops, hearing the other pair of footsteps, and puts his hand on the handle of his blade. The footsteps stop. Ryu looks around nearby where the footsteps were last herd. On the side of the temple, latching on to the wall, is a ninja in a white cloak, Joe Musashi. Joe peaks above the roof, seeing Ryu. Unfortunately, while peaking, Ryu sees him. Ryu prepares an odd-looking Shuriken and throws it at Joe, forcing him to leap onto the roof. (Cue Sunrise Blud; 0:04-0:29) Don’t blink! FIGHT!!! 60 As soon as Joe lands, the shuriken blows up. Joe is thrown towards Ryu by the explosion, who takes a slash. At the last moment, Joe blocks with his own sword. When he lands, he takes his own swing. The two continue to swing at each other in rapid succession, so rapid that it looks blurry. To get out of this stalemate, Joe flips back and summons lightning onto the roof, causing Ryu to have to dodge it. As the last bolt is blocked by Ryu’s blade, Joe jumps forward and slices downwards, but Ryu slides under it. As Joe skids on the ground, Ryu uses a black bow to sling a pronged arrow, which Joe narrowly dodges. Joe throws several shurikens at his opponent, one of them scratching a small gash into his shoulder. 45 Ryu sheithes his blade, dashes forward, and jumps over Joe, grabbing him by the head and throwing him into a small pillar. Ryu slashes, making 3 blades of wind. Joe jumps off the top of the pillar and over the blades, throwing down more shurikens. Ryu swipes away the shurikens as Joe lands in front of him, slashing. The two stare each other in the eyes at their swords meet once more, followed by another quick series of slashes. 37 Ryu is the one to break the stalemate up this time, summoning fire wheels around him, forcing Joe to get back to avoid getting burned. Joe throws more shurikens, all of which Ryu blocks with his sword. Ryu rushes forward and slashes sideways, forcing Joe to roll towards the edge of the roof. As the fire wheels go out, Ryu kicks Joe off the rooftop, at which point he follows right after. 32 As the two fall through trees, Ryu tries stabbing Joe, but Joe blocks the attack. This continues until Joe suddenly grabs a tree branch and swings on it, letting him above Ryu instead of the other way around. Joe launches Ryu with a kick, sending the two of them into the ground, where Joe goes for another stab. Before he could do that, however, Ryu is able to shake Joe off. (Cue Act 3 Part 1; 0:00-0:26) 26 The two lift their swords back up as they both summon clones of themselves. The clones all bounce around the area, clashing with each other, as the originals take swings at each other. Each swing is either dodged or blocked, with neither holding an advantage over the other. Suddenly, one of Ryu’s clones advances towards Joe, who holds up a pair of kunai to block the aggressor before rolling away and striking his sword into the ground, causing magma to burst from the ground, destroying all the Ryu clones. As this happens, all the Joe clones advance on Ryu. 20 Ryu summons a whirlwind of ice around him as he dashes into the Joe clones. As each of them get near the whirlwind, they get frozen solid. After all the clones are frozen solid, Ryu gives one slash through all of them, cutting them in half. As they vanish, the real Joe charges forward and throws more shurikens, this time just nicking Ryu in the leg. 13 Joe takes a swing, but Ryu teleports behind him. Ryu takes a swing, but Joe jumps behind him. Recognising this as another potential stalemate, Joe strikes the ground again, this time causing an earthquake. Ryu, caught off guard, tries to ready his weapon, but his wound on the shoulder from earlier starts stinging. 4'' As he grabs it, he overestimates how distracted Joe is, as he dashes forward at the last second. ''1 Ryu goes to block, but he is not fast enough to put the blade up. Joe’s blade goes right through Ryu. K.O.! Ryu stands still in a stunned pose. Joe sheaths his sword, at which point Ryu abruptly falls over, dead. (Cue Life Lost) Results (Cue Main Theme) This melee's winner is... Joe Musashi!Category:Koei Tecmo vs. Sega themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:2018 Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:Ninja vs Ninja themed One Minute Melees Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs